warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sign of Darkness
Prologue :"Quick!" The kits are coming!" yowled Splashheart, the StormClan deputy. His mate, Nightfall, was giving birth to new kits. The medicine cat, Ivyfeather rushed into the nursery. Splashheart came back with moss soaked in water for his mate. "Here's the moss." One of the other queens, Leafshine, offered Nightfall a stick to bite onto when the kits are coming out. Suddenly, Nightfall let out a shriek of pain as a kitten was born. Nightfall gasped, and then looked at her kit-a she-cat. "She's beautiful," she whispered. Another one came-this time a little tom with fuzzy dark brown tabby fur. Nightfall nuzzled the tom. Then, the last one came. A she-cat with a jet black pelt-just like her mother's fur. Nightfall looked at all of them. "They're amazing, aren't they, Splashheart?" "Yes, Nightfall." Splashheart looked down proudly at them. "They are going to be great warriors one day." :A few days later, the kits had opened their eyes on a stormy evening night. Ivyfeather watched the kits step out of the nursery. All-except one, the black kit-named Darkkit had opened their eyes. She looked into the nursery. There, she saw Darkkit. The kit shuffled a bit in her nest. Then, the kit suddenly opened her eyes. As that happened, lightning struck and thunder rumbled. Ivyfeather stared in horror. She knew that this was an omen. Then she remembered the prophecy that was given to her by StarClan-"Darkness will come to let blood sweep away the forest. The Dark Warriors will rise...and..." Ivyfeather knew it now. Darkkit will become a terrifying, evil Warrior. She looked up at the stormy sky. Oh, StarClan...Save our Clan... Chapter 1 :Darksky leaped over the fallen tree trunk. She looked back at the angry warriors who were chasing her. They found out that I killed Cloudstar, eh? Those fools don't understand that he needed to die... She had creeped up on him when he was hunting, and took away his remaining three lives so she killed him three times. Then, dead. One of the cats who were chasing her was an arrogant tom who always used to bully her-Hawkpelt. But I'm stronger. The two other warriors were Littlefeather, and the new StormClan deputy, Brightclaw. Darksky turned around and slashed Hawkpelt's muzzle. The tom screamed in anger and pain and threw down his fore-paws on her to give her a stunning blow. But, Darksky was faster and smarter. She dodged out of the way and Hawkpelt crashed on to his belly. This was her chance. Darksky leaped onto his back, about to give the killing bite, but Littlefeather pushed Darksky out of the way. Now she was cornered. The three cats approached her, their eyes gleaming with anger. They were to bring her back to camp. Darksky crouched, as if she was begging for mercy. Littlefeather and Hawkpelt relaxed as they saw this, but Brightclaw was still tense and alert. Then, seeing that most were convinced that she had given up, she sprang up into the air, her muscles screaming with effort. She had never jumped so hard before. With her forepaws, she grabbed a branch of a tree, and hung there. The other cats attempted to jump up, but quickly, Darksky climbed up the tree and sprang onto a nearby cliff. She was going to exit territory and head towards the further lands, then further. She had heard stories of that certain place beyond the Clan territories and twolegplace; over the mountains. She knew by the certain weather pattern and that there was an ocean nearby. She wondered what awaited her... Out there, beyond what no cat can imagine... Chapter 2 :"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Stormpaw." Stormpaw's eyes glittered with happiness as her leader, Nightstar, said the official words for an apprentice ceremony. Joy spread through her body as water would spread through the earth as ShadowClan cheered her new name. However, some did not cheer. She wondered why many times. "We're apprentices!" squeaked her brother, Dewpaw. His brown tabby pelt bristled with excitement, while her sister, Stonepaw, nodded her agreement. Now we get out mentors, Stormpaw thought, anxious to find out who would be the one to mentor her. Here goes Stonepaw's mentor. Nightstar turned her head to gaze at a fuzzy dark brown tabby tom. "Duskflight, you will be the one to train Stonepaw in the ways of ShadowClan. You're mentor, Cloudwhisker, was a great hunter and a wise tom. I hope that his skill and wisdom will be passed on from you to Stonepaw." Duskflight's blue eyes were warm as he touched Stonepaw's nose. Now, Dewpaw's mentor, thought Stormpaw. "Featherpelt, you will be Dewpaw's mentor. You have the courage to protect your Clan and others around you when needed, and your skills to blend in with the shadows are phenomenal. I hope you will pass these skills to Dewpaw," meowed Nightstar. Stormpaw stared up excitedly at Nightstar. Now my mentor! Nightstar nodded to Silvershade. Stormpaw's belly tightened. Not him... "Silvershade, my former apprentice, and Frogtail's apprentice before me. Your first apprentice shall be Stormpaw. You're calculating and strong when you fight. I hope you pass on your skill and strength to Stormpaw." Stormpaw touched noses with him. He touched noses a bit roughly. Her siblings and their mentors decided to explore the territory together, leaving Stormpaw and Silvershade by themselves. Chapter 2 :"So...Are we going to explore the territory?" mewed Stormblaze. Silvershade's eyes narrowed. "No...We're going to clean the elder's ticks then collect moss and pine leaves for their bedding," he growled. Stormpaw's eyes widened with fury. "Great. A boring task," she muttered quietly. "Hush! Show some respect!" snarled Silvershade. He had obviously heard Stormpaw. The two entered the elder's den. Silvershade nodded to Amberleaf, the medicine cat, who was going to teach Stormpaw to use mouse bile for killing off the ticks. A happy Amberleaf explained everything. "Don't forget to wash your paws after you're done with the mouse bile. You don't want to get that stuff in your mouth - it tastes horrible! Plus the taste would linger for a few days. So, that's it! Okay; you can get started," she mewed cheerfully. Stormpaw started off with Icefoot, a white elder, while Silvershade helped out with another elder. For a moment, Stormpaw tugged Icefoot's fur a little roughly when removing a tick. "Ow! Watch out! Youngsters these days!" he snapped. "Sorry..." mewed Stormpaw. An elder, Ivysong meowed to Stormpaw, "Don't worry, he just gets snappy when he's not hunting or anything. By the way, he was a very troublesome apprentice as a young one. Always getting on the elder's nerves." Ivysong glared teasingly at Icefoot as she mentioned that. "Humph. Mind you, I was the best hunter in the ol' days," boasted Icefoot. "Riiight." snickered Ivysong in reply. Icefoot just glared at her. Stormpaw just shared a laugh with Ivysong. After a lot of work, Stormpaw and Silvershade were finished. Stormpaw said goodbye to the elders, while Ivysong and Icefoot kept bickering. "Oh hush you two, I'm trying to get some sleep here..." yawned Robinflight, another elder. Stormpaw purred as she exited the den with her mentor, and the two went off to wash their paws. :"So, let's go and collect some moss for Amberleaf to use for bedding now," meowed Silvershade. See Also *This story's character list Category:Fan Fictions